criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disorder in the Court
Disorder in the Court is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-eighth case of the game. It is the forty-eighth case of Rosenoque and also the second case in Ivory Peaks. Plot After the death of Vanessa Clark, Thomas told the team that he received news from Sandalone Prison that a series of prisoners had escaped and were now on the loose throughout the district. On the search for the missing prisoners, the player and Leigh were informed by Summer Murphy that a murder had taken place in the courthouse. The duo went to the courthouse and found Fernand Parker with his skull caved in inside his courtroom. They soon added Sally April before coming across Veronica Tempest, who they arrested for murder in the Gorge, at the subway the victim used. They also interrogated bartender Johnny Edwards before Denise Brighton, who had came home from her vacation after hearing of the murder and told them that he used to walk through alleyways before his apprenticeship with Denise. They looked around the alleyway where they found clues to suspect artist Edson Balzer and Wolves athlete Aaron Kang, as well the murder weapon. They then found out that the victim made a rude statement to Veronica in the newspaper after her arrest as well that Johnny rejected the victim after Fernand had kissed him on the cheek. Later, they found out that Edson Balzer had broke into the courtroom. They confronted him before finding out that Fernand was Andy's former tutor and Sally's fiancé. Soon the team arrested Sally for the murder. Sally explained that her heart was broken by Fernand so soon after she found out she was pregnant with his child. When Major asked her what she meant, Sally explained that she received a message of Fernand cheating on her. She didn't dare to believe it till she saw him talking to another woman with blonde hair in the courthouse. She then realized that it was true and then went to confront Fernand in his courtroom. When he denied it, she got angry and bashed his skull in till he died. Major then connected the dots and told the killer that the blonde woman was in fact Denise Brighton, who was Fernand's boss. Sally then tearfully realized she was deceived and pleaded guilt before Judge Brighton, who gave her 5 years in prison. Soon Summer told the player and Leigh that she saw Jack Chapman talking to Johnny Edwards. The duo talked to Johnny, who said that Jack was bailed out of prison. Following Johnny's lead to the subway, they found a bail order in Jack's wallet, with the signatures of Olivier Hunt and Diego Redmoon. Olivier also pointed out something suspicious about a missing prison mailbox. The team went looking for it in the subway, where they found a letter, which according to Adelina, were sent to the Guardian Angel with an order to gather as many hardened criminals as possible and prep for an escape. After helping Bryce Tent with a date he had with Evelyn Cunningham, the team were informed by Deputy Mayor Nancy Teagan that the Arsonist and Guardian Angel were spotted and that they had lit several neighbourhoods and streets ablaze. Summary Victim *'Fernand Parker' (found with his skull caved in) Murder Weapon *'Judge's Gavel' Killer *'Sally April' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly *The suspect eats tofu Appearance *The suspect wears a red poppy Profile *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly Profile *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly *The suspect eats tofu Profile *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly *The suspect eats tofu Appearance *The suspect wears a red poppy Profile *The suspect eats tofu Appearance *The suspect wears a red poppy Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Corpse Revivers. *The killer reads Hearsay Weekly. *The killer eats tofu. *The killer wears a red poppy. *The killer is aged under 25 years of age. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Courtroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Briefcase, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bracelet; New Suspect: Sally April) *Interrogate Sally April about knowing the victim. *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Map Route; New Crime Scene: Subway Station) *Investigate Subway Station. (Result: Trash Can, Photo of Victim; New Suspect: Veronica Tempest) *Interrogate Veronica Tempest about her escape from prison. *Examine Photo of Victim. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Suspect's Prints; New Suspect: Johnny Edwards) *Interrogate Johnny Edwards about having a photo of the victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodied Text) *Analyze Bloodied Text. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Hearsay Weekly) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Corpse Revivers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lonely Alleyway. (Clues: Locked Case, Faded Jersey, Bloody Hammer) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Artist's Painting) *Talk to Edson Balzer about his case in the alleyway. (Result: Edson drinks Corpse Revivers) *Examine Faded Jersey. (Result: Wolves' Jersey; New Suspect: Aaron Kang) *Talk to Aaron Kang about his torn jersey. *Examine Bloody Hammer. (Result: Bloody Flakes) *Analyze Bloody Flakes. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Judge's Gavel; Attribute: The killer eats tofu; New Crime Scene: Judge's Desk) *Investigate Judge's Desk. (Clues: Torn Newspaper, Ruined Pieces) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: News Headline) *Analyze News Headline. (12:00:00) *Talk to Veronica about the victim making her a disgrace for being a murderer. (Attribute: Veronica drinks Corpse Revivers and reads Hearsay Weekly) *Examine Ruined Pieces. (Result: Damaged Photo) *Examine Damaged Photo. (Result: Note to Victim) *Make Johnny explain the message he wrote on the kissing photo. (Attribute: Johnny eats tofu, drinks Corpse Revivers and reads Hearsay Weekly) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Edson about breaking into the courtroom to get his painting back. (Attribute: Edson eats tofu, drinks Corpse Revivers and reads Hearsay Weekly; New Crime Scene: Subway Seats) *Investigate Subway Seats. (Clues: Backpack, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Ring Box) *Examine Box's Inscription. (Result: Sally Parker) *Interrogate Sally April about not mentioning that she was engaged with the victim. (Attribute: Sally eats tofu, drinks Corpse Revivers and reads Hearsay Weekly) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Binder) *Analyze Binder. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Aaron about Fernand being his tutor. (Attribute: Aaron eats tofu) *Investigate Alleyway Dumpster. (Result: Bloody Gloves, Pile of Trash) *Examine Bloody Gloves. (Result: Red Fuzz) *Analyze Red Fuzz. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red poppy) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 25 years of age) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (2/8). (No stars) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (2/8) *Interrogate Johnny Edwards about his chat with Jack Chapman. *Investigate Subway Station. (Clues: Jack's Wallet) *Examine Jack's Wallet. (Result: Folded PaperOrder) *Interrogate Olivier Hunt about the bail he paid for Jack. (Reward: Judge's Brooch) *Investigate Subway Seats. (Result: Prison Mailbox) *Examine Prison Mailbox. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (09:00:00) *Thank Olivier for his lead. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See Bryce Tent about what he wants. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lonely Alleyway. (Clues: Bryce's Bag) *Examine Bryce's Bag. (Result: Gift) *Help Bryce with meeting Evelyn for their date. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Ivory Peaks